Heroes Never Win
by Mistflight
Summary: Princess Sataka is the only daughter of Fire Lord Zuko and Mai. She finds Azula in the prisons of the Fire Palace, and frees her... Starting anew the hunt for Avatar Aang and his friends.


Daddy told her not to go down there. The cook's son would tell her to go down there, down into the darkness where rats dwelt and flame lanterns did not light. He would laugh at her reluctance, then push her close the stairs where she would sometimes fall, sometimes stumble, and always run to her father. [i]It's dangerous. Too dangerous, for a little girl like you,[/i] he'd say every time she asked, then laugh and ruffle her hair.

She hated it when he touched her hair. All the no's, all the 'you're too young,' the 'it's too dangerous,' just made her want to go down there even more. Whatever 'there' was. It was underneath the palace, in the dark, dank corridors only the guards walked. But she was daddy's little firebender, wasn't she? She was Princess Sataka, only daughter of Fire Lord Zuko, daughter of Queen Mai. She was powerful, brave—she wasn't afraid of the dark. She'd show them all.

Sataka stared down the stairs, stared into the yawning blackness. She could see no more than the first three stairs. "I'm not afraid" she said softly, descending one step. Another. Another. Fire crackled on her palm, lighting up the passage just enough for her not to go crashing into walls, not to run into spiderwebs, not to step in the damp puddles on the stone floor. Her footsteps echoed as she walked. [i]Tap tap tap,[/i] little rat's feet on the floor. She shivered; more from fear than cold.

Sounds now. Horrible sounds, human sounds. Moaning and crying, shifting about, fingernails on stone, on metal. Sataka's heart sped up, pounding against their chest. How could they not hear? It was loud, so loud, louder even than the screams. Hands reached out of the cells, reaching for her clothes. "Free me, girl!" One man yelled, saliva dripping from his mouth. His skin hung from his bones, his eyes were wild, his hair a rat's nest, literally. She backed away quickly, only to be held in the iron grip of another person.

She thrashed and kicked in an effort to free herself, but the hand tightened on her wrists. The sharp nails drew blood. "Turn and face me," a female voice whispered, the sound like a soft wind. Sataka turned slowly, mesmerized by the soft, cool voice. A woman stood before her, her hand around Sataka's wrist. The nails were long and jagged, the hand white from lack of sun. She looked up slowly, searching the woman's face. Once-pretty, her dark hair hung dirty and lank around her pale face, her cold amber eyes narrowed, her lips full and red. "So you're the new princess everyone's talking about, are you?"

Sataka tried to pull back, surprised when the woman let her go. "Daddy told me not to talk to strangers," she said. She hoped her voice sounded as strong as she tried to make it.

The woman's eyes widened. "But, oh! I am no stranger, child. Do you not recognize me?" She stared into the child's solemn eyes. "I am not a stranger, but your aunt. Zu-Zu's sister, am I not?"

Sataka cocked her head to the side, contemplating the woman. Her eyes weren't… they weren't quite right. Frightening. Crazy? But with steely determination, without fear. Sataka liked that. "But—but why are you here?' she asked, "With…with all of... all of them.." she trailed off and gestured wildly.

The woman leaned against the grimy wall. "A mistake, a huge mistake. One that shall be made right soon, if you choose to help me?"

"Help you?" Sataka thought it over for a couple moments. "Who are you?"

The woman straightened regally. "I am Princess Azula, rightful heir to the throne, Firebending Master. And you, child, will help put the world into balance once more."

Put the world into balance. Be someone special. Rescue this lost queen, this lost princess. It was enough for Sataka's nine-year old brain needed to decide. But the walls were thick, the bars strong. "But how?"

Azula grinned wickedly. "You seem like a smart girl." She waved Sataka away. "You'll figure it out." She settled cross-legged onto the floor and looked up at the girl. "In the meantime, I'll be here. Waiting."

Sataka made to dash away—fear suddenly forgotten. "Wait!" Azula's voice stopped her. "Do not tell anyone. Do not tell Mai, do not tell your friends, and more than anything, do not tell Zuko." Sataka nodded quickly, filled with elation and anticipation.

Together, they would do great things.


End file.
